NWTBRWBYSONG
by darkmoonrise312
Summary: A collection of song parodies about our favorite team of color-coded huntresses. Inspired by Natewantstobattle's song parodies. Happy RWBY Tuesday! For today: "Ice Cold Castle," A Weiss based parody of "Crystal Castle" By Trickywi.
1. You're Burning Down

**Greetings and bien venue! Guten Tag and salaam alikum! The Darkmoon has risen again for another lovely RWBY Tuesday! This time I have something special for y'all (because the next chap of Open Mouth isn't ready yet. Timey has work). If any of you watch Natewantstobattle, you know his little claim to fame is song parodies where he replaces the words to fit video games. So, I'm doing it with RWBY. Just a fun little exercise in music. This one is a Yang themed parody of You're Going Down by Sick Puppies. I thought I'd be nice and give you the original lyrics too.**

(original lyrics: You're Going Down - Sick Puppies)

Define your meaning of war.

To me its what you do when your bored.

I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop,

And it makes me want it more.

Because I'm hyped up out of control,

If its a fight I'm ready to go.

I wouldn't put my money on the other guy

If you know what I know that I know.

Its been a long time coming,

And the tables turned around

'Cause one of us is going,

One of us is going down.

I'm not running;

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going,

One of us is going down.

Define your meaning of fun.

Is it fucking, drugging, or guns?

I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop

So get ready for another one.

Let's take a trip down memory lane,

The words circling in the brain.

You can treat this like another, all the same,

But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain.

Its been a long time coming,

And the tables turned around,

'Cause one of us is going,

one of us is going down.

I'm not running,

It's a little different now,

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down!

This is hardly worth fighting for,

But its a little, petty shit that I can't ignore/

When my fist hits your face

And your face hits the floor

It'll be a long time coming

But you got the message now:

'Cause I was never going.

Yeah, you're the one who's going down!

One of us is going down.

I'm not running.

It's a little different now,

'Cause one of us is going.

One of us is going down!

One of us is going down!

* * *

You're Burning Down

You wanna label me as a whore.

I'm not the bombshell you're looking for.

Now feel the heat coming out of my semblance,

But I'll bet you want me more.

And now my flames are out of control;

Touch the hair and we're gonna go.

Now just sit still while you get pulverized

As my rage is gonna explode

Remember no one messes

With the blazing beauty now,

'Cause one of us is burning,

One of us is burning down.

Now I'm blazing;

Things are heating up right now,

'Cause one of us is burning,

One of us is burning down!

So you wanna fight me just for the fun.

I've got fucking kickboxing guns.

Now feel the heat coming out of my semblance;

I'm going Super Saiyan One.

Don't you try to fuck with my mane.

If you do you're fucking insane.

Gonna burn you down till nothing remains,

But don't call me a bitch when you cry in pain

Remember no one messes

With the blazing beauty now,

'Cause one of us is burning,

One of us is burning down.

Now I'm blazing;

Things are heating up right now,

'Cause one of us is burning,

One of us is burning down

My hair's hardly worth fighting for?

But its a part of me you took that I can't ignore.

When my fist hits your face

And your ashes hit the floor!

Should've known that no one messes

With the fire I have now;

My flame was always burning,

But you're the one who's burning down!

One of us is burning down!

Now I'm blazing;

Do you want this bombshell now?

'Cause one of us is burning,

One of us is burning down!

One of us is burning down!

* * *

**This will be updated when I get ideas, and/or when a chap for RWBY Tuesday isn't ready for Tuesday.**

**At some point I may actually record these parodies as real songs, like Nate. I am currently recording a cover of This Will Be The Day, and that may go up on Youtube soon-ish. But I just can't get any guitar!**

** Please follow, fav and review if you enjoyed!**

**The Darkmoon has set!**


	2. Ice Cold Castle

**First off, sorry RWBY Tuesday has failed already. I was out of state and had no access to anything with an actual keyboard. I will try my hardest to keep up with the weekly updates, though.**

**This song parody has two sources of inspiration: elfenlied1012 and Trickywi. After reading elf's ****Choice: a RWBY college AU**** (awesome fic by the way), we got into a discussion about Weiss. While I don't like her so much (If you've read any of my other RWBY work you'd know this), Weiss is elf's favorite character. We had a nice discussion and it made me think a bit more complexly about the heiress. So this is sort of an apology to Weiss. Sorry for calling you an ice bitch in my stories. **

**So that combined with various theories about the heiress and speculation of her past led to this parody along with the magnificence that is…**

**TRICKYWI! My fav youtuber! Her adorkable cuteness rivals that of Ruby! And to top it off she is an amazing musician. She composed, wrote, and sang the beautiful song that is "Crystal Castle," based off of the third Pokémon movie, and it is haunting and truly beautiful. It may not be a well-known song, but you can see how perfectly it fits into so many fan theories people have about Weiss. My parody may not be amazing, but I really wanted to do something with this song. Please go watch it! Please!**

**So without further ado, my parody, "Ice Cold Castle."**

* * *

"**Crystal Castle" by Trickywi**

For so long I have been sad and alone… (And alone)

Here in my tower of crystal and stone.

Spring's warm song will comfort me till you are here.

Letters of hope give me one final smile.

And my dreams take flight;

My treasure's right in my sights.

I can will anything.

I'm no longer alone;

I'm a queen on my throne.

Dreams always whirling,

Never-ending stories,

And they keep me going,

Here in my castle of crystal and stone.

Cruel dreams of despair may tear at my pride, (at my pride)

But courage and wisdom flashes in my mind.

My new light makes darkness cower and cry.

Weakness my chain, my wings down for the night.

But I will become free,

And bravery's all I need.

I can win anything and remove the sting in me.

I've become brave at last

Not afraid of the past.

Dreams are a part of me;

Pain tries to capture me;

But I know I will be free…

Free of…

Free of my castle of crystal and stone.

* * *

"**Ice Cold Castle" **

For so long I have been pushed to excel; (to excel)

Honor my family of cold ice and snow.

Pushing me forward till my fear has quelled.

White Fang attackers would take all my hope;

But my dream is to fight

Defend the light and what's right.

I can beat anyone.

I'm no longer alone;

I've a team of my own

They may be dunces,

But they will be with me

And they keep me going

Out of my castle of cold ice and snow.

Ruby's leadership had torn at my pride (at my pride)

But her childish courage echoes in my mind.

Our team will make the Grimm falter and die.

The past was a chain, then Blake left in the night.

But I will fix this mess

And my mistakes I'll confess.

We can win anything and remove the sting from us.

I will excel at last,

And be proud of my past.

My team's a part of me;

Darkness won't capture me;

But I know I will be free…

Free of…

Free of my image of cold ice and snow.

* * *

**And look! I didn't do a Frozen parody for Weiss! Wait… idea…**

**So, this sort of turned into Weiss reflecting on her past after the fact. I'm not sure how well this turned out, but if it made sense to you please review! **

**And shout outs! Please listen to Trickywi's song! PLEASE! IT IS MUSICAL AMBROSIA! And she does lots of Pokémon vids, and anime covers on No Game No Anime. **

**And of course, read Elfenlied1012's stuff. He has a nice series of White Rose (so fluffy!) and an interesting college AU fic.**

**And also The Canadian Rifleman, without whom I never would have found Elf's delightful fics. He has an awesome WWII AU called Résistance. Currently, Blake is in a concentration camp. Yep, it's that dark.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! See you next RWBY Tuesday!**

**-The Darkmoon has set!**


End file.
